Party Favor
by Lenora
Summary: There is a carefully kept secret about the Warblers…and Kurt is about to find it out…


Title: Party Favor

Author: Lenora

Pairing,Character(s): Kurtofsky, Blis (Blaine/Wes), Burt, The Warblers

Rating: M

Word Count: 4,251 words

Spoilers: Up to the Superbowl episode

Summary: There is a carefully kept secret about the Warblers…and Kurt is about to find it out…

It was a carefully kept Warbler secret. It had started back before homosexuals were able to live in society openly. Any gay member of the club would be the club's party favor for their entire Dalton career and in return, none of their peers would use their sexuality against them after school. It was a warped version of "bros before ho's", but it had worked, in theory, for over 70 years.

While Blaine Anderson understood the policy, and had even been warned, in very vague terms, by his father before joining the club, there had never been a reason for him to truly protest. He didn't _like_ the fact that on 'party' nights, he was treated like a two dollar whore by the same boys that sang backup for him and smiled at him any other day. He endured it for the feeling of safety that Dalton afforded him after his previous bullied state.

But that acceptance was being stretched by the cherub cheeked teen sitting across from him in the school's coffee shop. He had seen the leer disguised as a smile aimed at the boy from David and his heart sank.

Blaine had continued the talk with the boy, Kurt, while trying to figure out a way to keep the other teen safe at his school…and away from Dalton. "Prejudice is just ignorance," he said, thinking that maybe if Kurt could confront the main bully, it would scare him off enough to leave Kurt alone.

However, the half-hysterical phone call he received from Kurt later that day proved him wrong. It had seemed too cliché for the bully that was making Kurt's life hell to secretly be gay and lusting after Kurt, but it seemed like cliché was the name of the game that day. Blaine didn't hesitate to drive down to Lima the next day to confront the bully, a David Karofsky.

When the larger teen pushed him against the chain link fence lining the stairway, Blaine acknowledged that the confrontation could have gone better. For one, they could have chosen to talk to the teen in private instead of where dozens of other students could potentially hear Dave's secrets. But being in public had reassured Kurt, so they had done it there.

When Dave walked away and Kurt weakly collapsed to sit on the stairs, Blaine was dismayed to hear that Kurt had never been kissed by a boy prior to the day before. It strengthened his resolve to try and keep Kurt away from Dalton. If he had never been kissed before Karofsky, then he was obviously a virgin. There was no way Blaine was going to let Kurt's first time be a bunch of horny private school boys at a party.

In the following weeks, Blaine began to spend more time away from Dalton in an effort to keep Kurt's spirits up and bolster his courage to stay at McKinley. However, after hearing about the death threat, Blaine wondered if maybe he should have talked to Karofsky about keeping Kurt at the school. Blaine hadn't missed the look on the other teen's face when he asked who Blaine was to Kurt. Or the look on his face when Kurt had pushed Dave away from Blaine. Blaine had a feeling that if Karofsky knew what was waiting for Kurt at Dalton, Karofsky would have been first in line to become Kurt's personal bodyguard at McKinley.

However, it didn't work that way and Kurt transferred. Blaine's mind raced with ideas of how to keep the other Warbler's entertained enough so that they wouldn't need to 'initiate' Kurt into the Warbler tradition. Blaine began to spend even longer nights with the others, the council in particular in an effort to keep Kurt away. Though, judging from the leer that graced David's lips after the last 'meeting', Blaine knew time was running short.

Blaine limped back to his dorm room, grateful that Burt Hummel was an overprotective father that wouldn't allow his son to board at the school, even if it meant a 2 hour drive to and from school for Kurt. If Kurt had seen Blaine like this after a closed session with the council, he would have had questions that Blaine wasn't ready to answer.

Ten minutes after he reached his room, a gentle knock sounded on the door before it was opened, revealing Wes, the only member of the Warblers who didn't embrace the tradition of 'fag sharing'.

"Are you all right?" Wes asked, closing and locking the door behind him as he made his way over to his friend's bed.

Blaine laughed hollowly. "What do you think Wes? David's getting rougher the longer I keep Kurt away from him. I'm almost afraid to leave Kurt alone during classes and meetings now."

Wes closed the rest of the distance and threw his arms around his friend. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I've been scheduling the nights where Kurt was supposed to be presented on nights that I _know_ Thad and David are busy. But I think they're getting suspicious. David said after you left that he was going to be scheduling the next night himself. He's chosen the night before Regionals," Wes revealed.

"Shit," Blaine spat. The competition was a week away, and the fact that Kurt did not have a solo meant that they could be extra enthusiastic the night before and not have to worry about it affecting the voice or dancing ability of the 'guest of honor'.

Wes pulled back and gently grasped Blaine's face between his hands. "Blaine, you've got to get him out of here. And…you've got to go too. I've collected enough blackmail on each of the members _and_ their parents that I'm pretty sure I can stop this practice, but I can't risk you being attacked."

Blaine stared blankly at his friend. "Why would you do this?"

Wes chuckled softly. "Haven't you figured it out yet?" he asked, leaning in to gently kiss Blaine. "I've loved you since you arrived, but after seeing my brother go through his time as 'the fag' I knew I couldn't tell anyone. But you stretched that idea to the limit."

Blaine smiled softly. "I can't say that I return that feeling yet, but I'm not against figuring it out later if I do," he offered.

Wes nodded. It was better than he had expected. "But only after you and Kurt are safe. I think it would be best if you find someone at his old school that can help protect him and for you to transfer there as well. Figure out a way to convince your parents to let you stay in town, either rent you an apartment or a hotel room. If you have to, tell your dad that the Warbler tradition is getting too dangerous and that you need sanctuary from it. He'll know what that means."

Blaine nodded. He immediately knew who he needed to enlist in protecting Kurt. "Could you spread around the rumor tomorrow that I'm too sick to attend classes. Make sure to smirk at David, he'll think that I'm in too much pain to move. He'd like that," Blaine spat. He used to like the older teen, before he realized just how much the teen got off on making others feel pain.

Wes grimaced but nodded. He knew from hundreds of parties just how much David would like the thought that he had hurt Blaine. He didn't say anything further except to whisper "Good luck," into Blaine's ear after the younger teen fell asleep in his arms.

XxXxX

The next day, Blaine pulled into the parking lot of Hummel Tire and Lube, thanking Kurt for that time that the other teen had forced him to have Burt check out his car. He took a deep breath, wincing slightly when the movement caused his already sore ass to throb. "This is for Kurt," he whispered to himself before carefully making his way out of his car. "Mr. Hummel?" he called as he opened the door.

"Just a minute!" drifted from the back room. "What can I do for-Blaine? What are you doing here son?" Burt asked, staring at the kid in front of him. "Is something wrong? Where's Kurt?"

Blaine smiled reassuringly at the man. "He's still at school sir, I needed to talk to you about something and I had to make sure that he wasn't around."

"Come on into my office, and if this is some way of asking for my permission to ask my kid out, I appreciate the gesture, but the answer is no. No way, not until he's 30."

Blaine chuckled softly. "I'm guessing the stories of you storming the school for Kurt aren't exaggerations then," he muttered. He meekly followed his friend's dad into the office.

"So kid, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"I know you sacrificed your honeymoon money for Kurt to attend Dalton, but he needs to leave the school, like now."

Burt's raised his eyebrow. "And why would I do that? Kurt's safe there."

Blaine shook his head. "What I'm about to tell you sir, needs to stay between us. You cannot tell anyone else because I'm breaking years of tradition and secrecy. There's a…policy within the Warblers where if you're openly gay…you become the rest of the club's bitch," he said bluntly. "For the last two years, that has been me and I've welcomed it because it allowed me to be safe. However, David, one of the boys on the council has developed a fascination with Kurt and wants him to also become the bitch. I will not let that happen, but David has scheduled the night for the night before Regional's. We have a week to get him out of there."

Burt sighed heavily. "What if we go to the police," he suggested.

Blaine shook his head. "No, that wouldn't work. The other's parents are too rich and too deeply integrated into the political scene to get any charges to stick. And no Warbler would talk. It's a 'whatever happens in Dalton, stays in Dalton' scenario."

Burt nodded. "I'd pull him out, but his life was in danger at McKinley."

Blaine shook his head. "I'm on my way to take care of that after this. Don't worry, the bully situation will be taken care of before Kurt can return. And if not, I doubt that the glee club would allow it to escalate to that again."

Burt stared at the teen. "I'll pull him out on Monday. You make sure that situation is better. But what about you?"

Blaine smiled at the overprotectiveness of the man before him. "I'm going to take care of that before I return to school today Mr. Hummel."

"All right kid, I'm trusting you to make sure my kid is safe until I can get him out of there."

"I'll do my best sir."

XxXxX

Blaine pulled into the McKinley parking lot and stared at the building. Now that he was there, he didn't know how to get Karofsky alone. He couldn't exactly text Finn and ask him to bring the jock out since he didn't have Kurt's brother's number. But…he _did_ have Rachel's number from the number of times the two Warblers had hung out with the self-proclaimed diva's of New Directions. His phone buzzed after a few minutes.

_Why do you need Finn's number Blaine? Can't you ask Kurt?_

Blaine made a frustrated sound. He was fond of the girl, but he didn't need her questions right now. _I'm not at Dalton right now Rach, and I need to talk to Finn about a surprise for Kurt, so I can't ask him for Finn's number_. He figured a white-lie would be easier to get away with than a lie, even if the diva wasn't there to question him in person.

_Oh, well then here it is._ Finn's number followed that text. _Hope Kurt likes his surprise._

Blaine could just sense Rachel's disappointment that she wasn't included in the planning of the surprise, but Blaine figured that she would forgive him when both Warblers walked into McKinley as students. He pulled a scrap piece of paper out of his glove compartment and wrote the number down before composing a new text message.

_Hey Finn, it's Blaine. I'm at McKinley right now. I need you to do me a favor and grab Dave Karofsky and meet me in the parking lot. I'll explain when you get out here._

Blaine actually expected to get a thousand messages from Finn asking why he wanted Karofsky, but was pleasantly surprised when he only got one. _Fine. But ure ttly telling me why dude._

Blaine only had to wait another five minutes before the two figures in the McKinley Letterman jackets sneaked out of the side door. Blaine climbed out of his car, waving subtly to Finn. He could faintly hear the conversation between the two as they walked closer.

"What are we doing out here dude, you said Coach Beiste wanted to talk to me," Dave protested.

"I'm afraid that is my fault David," Blaine said, stepping out from behind his car. "I need to talk to the both of you."

"You! Fuck this. I might as well be in class," Dave said, starting to walk back to the school.

"Kurt needs to leave Dalton," Blaine said, acting on the suspicion that the sound of Kurt's name would stop the other boy in his tracks. It did.

"What? But Kurt's safe there," Finn protested.

Blaine looked around, the parking lot may be empty, but he didn't want to have this conversation where people could hear. "Come on, I can't talk about this out here," he said, walking over to his car. "Both of you," he clarified, looking back at Dave who was still standing still. He unlocked the doors and climbed into the car, waiting for Finn and then Dave to follow him. Once both were inside the car and buckled up, Blaine pulled out of the parking lot and headed for a shopping center nearby that had the benefit of being in public but also private enough for this talk.

"Kurt cannot stay at Dalton. He's not safe there. There may not be any bullies, but the Warblers have a tradition where any openly gay guy is traded around like a party favor," he said, finally looking up from where he had been staring blankly at his steering wheel. "Sex," he clarified, seeing the confused looks on both teens faces. "The Warblers use the openly gay boys for sex. We're reduced to little more than toys for the other's pleasure. I have managed to distract the others enough that they haven't tried anything with Kurt, but David, the council member had finally insisted that Kurt be 'inducted' into the club. I can't let that happen."

Dave grit his teeth in an effort to not let loose with the venom building. "You're shitting us, aren't you? Making something up to distract Finn and the rest of the club before the competition."

Finn looked a little green but he jumped onto Dave's theory because he didn't want to contemplate the thought of his brother being subjected to that.

Blaine glared a bit at Dave. "I'm not making this up David. Do you think I'd make _this_ up," he asked, yanking his shirt out of the waist of his pants, exposing the mottled bruises decorating his hip.

"_Jesus_!" Dave cried, his eyes wide as he stared at the bruises.

Finn just stared wide-eyed before turning to Dave. "We've got to get him out of there," he stated. "I'll talk to Burt."

"No need," Blaine interrupted, pulling the shirt back down. "I went to him before you guys. He's going to pull Kurt out of school within the next couple days. I came to you two to make sure that Finn knew and so that you would stop bullying Kurt when he comes back," Blaine directed that last bit at Dave.

Dave nodded, not really able to speak at the moment. "If it keeps him from having _that_ happen to him, I'll be his fucking bodyguard."

Blaine smirked mentally. He had pegged the bully correctly from that one meeting then. He simply nodded and started to drive them back to the school. "I will text you two when I am ready to get my items from my dorm room. I have to talk to my father tonight so I don't know yet where I will be staying."

Finn nodded. "If you need to dude, I'm sure Burt will let you stay with us until you have somewhere to stay."

Blaine smiled. "Thank you. But it is not necessary. I have enough in my personal account to cover the costs of a hotel room if I need it. I will see you gentlemen later," he offered, pulling in front of the school just in time for lunch to let out.

XxXxX

The following Sunday, Blaine was shocked by a text from Kurt asking him to come over to the Hudson-Hummel new home. When Blaine arrived, it was to the sight of Kurt with red eyes and blotchy skin.

"Is this true?" he asked instead of a greeting.

"Is what true?" Blaine asked, confused as he removed his coat.

"_This_!" Kurt screeched, reaching for his laptop to show Blaine a paused video. He hit play and Blaine was shocked to see it was a video of the 'fag party' planning meeting from a few days before.

_Wes is getting bold to send this to an outsider_, Blaine thought.

"Are they really planning to do _that_ to me?"

Blaine sighed. "I guess they've gotten tired of me and want a new target," he admitted. "But we're getting out of there. Your dad is pulling you out of Dalton tomorrow and my Dad has already pulled me out and transferred me to McKinley."

"Do I not have a say in this?" Kurt asked, glaring slightly at Blaine.

"Kurt, I was at least lucky enough to have had sex before transferring to Dalton. You're not that lucky. There is no way that any of those that love you are going to let your first time be one of those parties." He ducked down a little so that he could look into Kurt's downward gaze. "I was hoping that while your Dad pulls you out tomorrow, you could help me grab my stuff from my dorm. Your brother and one of his teammates have volunteered to help also."

Kurt nodded. "I have to go anyway to return my uniform," he said quietly. "There's no way I'm leaving it in the hands of my father or brother."

Blaine smiled. There was the Kurt he knew and loved.

XxXxX

Monday arrived with three cars pulling up at Dalton Academy while classes were in session. Blaine had theorized that there would be less Warbler interference if the cleaning out of Blaine's dorm happened while the club members were in classes.

To say Kurt had been surprised when Finn pulled up with Dave Karofsky would have been an understatement, but there wasn't anything he could say in front of his father and Finn without worrying about accidentally outing Dave.

For his part, Dave had kept his head down and stayed silent the entire time they were at Dalton. He didn't sneer once or make homophobic comments the entire time. He even allowed himself to smile at some of the sarcastic comments being thrown about by Kurt.

However, their good luck ran out the moment the lunch period started. Blaine looked up from where he was settling the last of the boxes into the back of Kurt's Navigator. David, Thad, and the rest of the Warblers stood at the entrance to the parking lot.

"Going somewhere Blaine?" David asked, glaring.

"Shit, shit, shit," Blaine muttered. He pulled Kurt's keys out of his pocket. "Kurt, get in the car and lock the doors. Do not open it until either they leave or your dad gets back."

Kurt nodded, taking the keys from Blaine after slamming the trunk closed. He rushed into the driver's seat, locking the doors after he closed it. At any other time, he would have protested his friend's need to protect him, but he knew that he would be little help with keeping the Warblers at bay.

He watched with wide eyes as Finn, Blaine, and Karof-Dave began grappling with the Warblers. He may not know much about fighting, but he suddenly felt very grateful that all Dave had ever done to him was push him around from the way Dave was currently laying waste to the uniformed boys in front of him.

"HEY! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" yelled Burt Hummel, rushing into the fight like an avenging angel. He pulled David off of Blaine before having to separate Thad and Finn and then Dave and the three boys he was currently going against. Once he was sure the two groups were separate, he rounded on David. "You come near my boys again or their friends, your daddy won't have someone to take over for him. I have no problem going back to prison," he hissed. David gulped, nodding. Burt Hummel angry was a frightening sight. "Now get going. I would hate for this fight to get back to the Ohio Show Choir board about this fight. Who knew the Warblers would take their lead singer leaving so hard? It's just such a shame that they decided to take out their frustrations on their competition's male leads," Burt said, showing that Kurt didn't just get it from his mother, his father was pretty badass too.

David glared at Blaine before turning back to the Warblers. "Let's go gentlemen," he snapped, shooing them back towards the school.

Once the Warblers were back inside, Kurt unlocked the door to his car, throwing himself at Finn and Blaine. "Oh my God you guys! You didn't have to do that! They could have hurt you," he babbled, checking them over. Once he determined that they were safe, he turned slowly to Dave who suddenly started studying the asphalt under his sneakers. Kurt stepped in front of him and waited for him to look up. When he didn't, Kurt huffed. "Oh honestly Dave. You just fought off half the Warblers for me and now you won't even _look_ at me? Thank you," he said softly, hugging Dave.

Unbeknownst to both Kurt and Dave, a goofy grin appeared on Dave's face at the contact. The other three exchanged a knowing glance.

XxXxX

The next week saw New Directions become the Western Ohio Regional champions thanks to the addition of three new members. No one quite understood why the formerly anti-Glee club Karofsky had joined, but after hearing him sing, none were questioning it.

If the competition featured Blaine, Finn, and Dave sticking a little closer to Kurt than normal, again, no one questioned it. The others figured that something had gone down at Dalton to make not only Kurt, but Blaine transfer out of there.

The Warbler's performance of P!nk's "Raise Your Glass" was a little sloppy, but that was to be expected when they only had a week to try and fit Wes into Blaine's shoes as lead singer. New Directions noticed that their show smiles seemed a little strained and that David and Thad tended to glare a little harder at Blaine, Finn, and Dave than at Kurt, but figured it was all due to being abandoned the week before the competition. Only Wes seemed to be genuinely happy to see the two former Warblers, greeting both with a smile and a hug.

When New Directions was named winner; the girls, having picked up on the hostility radiating from several of the Warblers, silently moved in kind of a huddle around the guys, figuring that the private school boys were too dignified to hit a girl. Mercedes and Santana in particular gave as good as they got in the glare department as they pointedly stared down the boys while Lauren cracked her knuckles. Eventually the Dalton boys gave up and left with a huff, en masse. Wes followed after giving the girls a wave and an enigmatic smile, leaving several of the girls confused as to what that was about.

The Friday after Regionals, the club was enjoying a rare structure free day where Mr. Schue was content to just let them sing what they wanted without worrying about the lesson of the week. The girls and Kurt were currently having fun singing different versions of "The Worst Pies in London", seeing who could either sing it most like the original, revival, or movie. Currently only Rachel and Kurt could keep up with Angela Lansbury's version where Tina knocked it out of the park with the movie version. Mercedes was in the middle of tripping over the lyrics again when someone knocked on the choir room door.

"Hey guys, have room for one more?" Wes asked, leaning against the doorframe with a smile on his face.

Later, the guys would swear that Blaine was secretly the Flash with the speed that he made it across the room in order to tackle the boy that would later that day become his boyfriend.

And that was how three Warblers escaped the gilded cage to the freedom of the real world…

FIN


End file.
